


The Storm Enfolds Her

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't so much the storm that moved Sarah as the way the world felt during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Enfolds Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



It wasn't so much the storm that moved Sarah as the way the world felt during a thunderstorm.

She'd driven out to her family's cabin in the mountains because she needed to get away from the city. There were too many problems in the city that weighed on her mind and she had just needed a break from everything.

_A break from the feeling of hope becoming shot down at least once a week._

She wasn’t stoic like Becker and she wasn’t able to be diplomatic and political about the whole mess as Lester was forced to. With the Minister forbidding discussion of what had happened because of the threat to security –

\-- _what about the threat to the security of their friends that no one had paid attention to outside of the ARC until it was too late?_ \--

Because of the threat the Minister said the tragedy was to the security of the nation, she couldn’t even talk to Jenny about everything that was happening. Jenny who had worked with the ARC for almost two years and who had seen things come and go. Jenny who would have understood the pain Sarah was feeling. After all, the same woman was responsible for both of them losing the men they loved. If it hadn’t been for Helen, then Cutter wouldn’t have been killed and Danny, Abby and Connor wouldn’t have had to go on that crazy mission through the anomalies in the future to find the bitch.

Then again, it may not have been fair to burden her friend with her pain since at least Sarah could pretend to have hope that she would one day see Danny again. They had no proof that the team was really dead, whereas they had all been present to see Cutter’s body.

When the storm opened up over the cabin, Sarah left the security of the structure to step out into the pouring rain. In the rain, she could feel a little bit closer to Danny’s memory. The storm was as wild and careless as her ginger-haired lover was and the storms always reminded her that he was out there, somewhere. He wasn’t dead, that much she was sure of.

Danny was lost, but he wasn’t dead. That was the belief that kept Sarah going day by day – even when it seemed like there was nothing left that she should be pinning her hope to. With every day that an anomaly opened and then closed, people around the ARC began to lose hope that they would ever see their friends again.

The thunderstorms were what made Sarah hold onto her hope. They were a source of comfort to her because she knew that Danny shared her love of storms and when she was in the rain, she could almost feel his arms coming around her to hold her close. The rain caressed her entire body and enfolded it, making her feel safe and cleansed her of her fear that she was holding onto at the moment.

Thunderstorms were like a promise from Danny that everything was going to work out all right – and she believed in him and in them.


End file.
